Descendants with a twist
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: What would happen if a hero from another world came.What if a certain evil teen nd out in this music fillies action filled story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:New World,New Adventure**

 **Hey guys Draconic here with a new I will try to do all my stories except yeah each month will be a new chapter for a story but I won't enjoy**

 **(Shadow X POV)**

I was using my Shadow Cycle to go to a strange portal that opened if your wondering who I am,I'm the second coolest guy next to Deadpool.

I'm Shadow X but my real name is Kendall if you're thinking of Percy Jackson well I will be his cousin then.

Now if you're wondering what I am wearing it like a full body suit just like deadpool except its in black and I have an X on my I have two swords,knifes and gun with an unlimited ,Did I forget the extreme healing factor and elemental powers.

Along with my watch which have everything I I am getting off reader if keep reading cause here I am.

 **(Normal POV)**

"Well this is where the signal ended at"Shadow X said as a portal with blue color popped began to suck Shadow X in

"Reader don't think I am dead yet"Shadow X said as he looked at you

 **(Descendants World)**

Shadow/Kendall as his masked was had blonde hair and blue eyes

"Where am I"Kendall asked as 8 people came out and was smiling evilly as Kendall looked at people were Malificent and her daughter Mal,Cruela De Vile and her son Carlos,The Evil Queen and her daughter Evie and finally Jafar and his son Jay

"Oh GOD"Kendall said as their smiled widen "I'm in sort of of Disney testing I swear to god I am gonna hunt you down" the people in the room were shocked in the least but sweat dropped

"You're not afraid of us"Mal said stumped

"Nope cutie"Kendall said as Mal blushed "So can you release me"

As Maleficent waved her hand as the ropes dissapeared then they handed him his stuff as Kendall pressed the watch and his normal clothes appeared which was a red and purple shirt and black jeans and black sneakers

"Where am I"Kendall asked as Mal said "The Isle of The Lost"

"So the portal"Kendall asked as Evie said "Gone Forever"

"Well it ain't so bad at least I have two beautiful girls here"Kendall said as both girls blushed

"So who's up for mischive"Kendall said with a smirk as the teens left the room

 **End**

 **Dragonic: End of chapter see ya (Ran out of the room as Shadow X chased him)**

 **Shadow X:See ya bub**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:To Auradon**

 **(Kendall POV)**

So far my life is great.I got two amazing far we were doing some arrived at the reader keep reading or else I'll hunt you down and comment

 **(Normal POV)**

Mal took a candy from a then appeared

"Stealing candy Mal.I taught you better than that"Maleficent said

"It's from a baby"Mal said

"That's my nasty little girl"Maleficent said as Mal evilly approached them

"Mal,Evie catch"Kendall said as he tossed one purple,One blue.

"Their beautiful"Mal said as she and Evie kissed Kendall

"Listen up you five are going to a different school Auradon Prep"Maleficent said as the group then began to complain

"But mom we don't want to go to a goodie goodie school"Mal said

"I don't do uniforms unless its leather you dig"Jay said

"I hear they allow dogs said they punish you when you're doing something evil"Carlos said but Kendall narrowed his eyes

"Let me want the wand there"Kendall said as the group were shock

"Correct! You leave tommorrow"Maleficent said

 **(Later that Night)**

Kendall was on the field talking to the girls.

"Girls I need to tell you something"Kendall said

"What is it ?"Evie asked

"Backed in my world I was a superhero"Kendall said shocking the girls

"Wait you were good"Mal said as Kendall nodded

"NOW I know that you need some mischief sometimes"Kendall said as the Mal and Evie smiled and said goodnight.

Kendall sighed as he stood up and began to sing

 _I want to protect you girls_

 _Not much of a man_  
 _But still I am a man_  
 _And you bring out somethin inside me_  
 _A perfect little diamond_  
 _A fragile little fire_  
 _And everything good in the world_  
 _To me_

 _I want to protect you girls_  
 _I want you to be safe and sound_  
 _At night in this world_  
 _Such a delicate girl needs someone_  
 _To look out for the wolves_  
 _I want to protect you girls_

 _I say some stupid shit_  
 _Don't mean a word of it_  
 _You know I got a lot of love inside me_  
 _This world's an ugly place_  
 _For such a pretty face_  
 _They're comin at you from all sides_  
 _But they gotta get through me_

 _I want to protect you girls_  
 _I want you to be safe and sound_  
 _At night in this world_  
 _Such a delicate girl needs someone_  
 _To look out for the wolves_  
 _I want to protect you girls_

 _Not many understand_  
 _But I'm your biggest fan_  
 _The savage fools cannot appreciate_  
 _The miracle of you_  
 _How could it be true_  
 _You're everything good in the world_

 _I want to protect you girls_  
 _I want you to be safe and sound_  
 _At night in this world_  
 _Such a delicate girl needs someone_  
 _To look out for the wolves_  
 _I want to protect you girls_

 _I want to protect you_

 _Fellas, just look at them (aww)_  
 _We gotta keep an eye out on their behalf (yeah)_

"I'll protect you girls no matter what"Kendall whispered as he looked at his mask


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonic:Yo yo what's up readers DD here with a new chapter for Descendants. Now since I didn't update for a while I'm gonna make it Saturday or Sunday at best. Now welcome my sister and new character. Musa Cerise not her real name though**

 **Musa:Hey what's up..hope you enjoy the story and my OC**

 **Dragonic:That's great...now get out of my spotlight (Pushes Musa off the stage) Now time for the story**

 **Musa:Hey!you meany...You will never get your phone back (get's phone from his pocket)**

 **Dragonic:...NOOOOOOOO**

 **Musa:(sticks tongue out) hahahaha..(runs away) so enjoy the story while I hide his phone..bye :D**

 **Dragonic:Roll the clip while I get my phone back (Pulls out a pair of handcuffs and A black Motorbike)**

 **Chapter 3:Sister and New School**

 **(Kendall Dimension)**

A black and burnt pink motorbike was racing thought the city to the Portal location. She wore something similar to Lady Deadpool and had her hair in a ponytail. Her suit is black and pink with a burnt pink X on the mask. She has two katanas and two knifes with burnt pink handles. She has a black and dark pink crossbow with unlimited arrows. She has powers similar to Shadow X. Her belt has MC instead of a X. This was Shadow MC sister of Shadow X.

"When I find that idiot I will shoot him"Shadow MC said as she stopped as the portal appeared then she was sucked in

"Reader if you have anything to do with this you're dead"Shadow MC said as she was sucked in

 **(Descendants:Kendall Room)**

Kendall was sleeping peacefully as he wore a black shirt and Red sweatpants. Then a portal opened up as Shadow MC fell though as she landes gracefully. Kendall woke up as apparently Shadow MC foot landed on his crotch

"OWWWWWW"Kendall shouted as The Villains and Teens came as Shadow MC was tied up

"Kendall you alright"Jay asked as Kendall glared at him

"If fine you mean getting hit on the crotch then Yeah I'm fine"Kendall snapped backed

"Ooops Sorry Bro"Shadow MC said as her clothes flashed into a Pink shirt with a black ripped jeans with White Adidas Superstars. She has long hair in a pony tail as it was the same color as Kendall with a pink strip of hair. This was Kendall Sister Musa Cerise Jackson

"Musa I hate you but you're my sister so your forgiven"Kendall said as he undid the ropes as they hugged

"So you gonna introduce me to the Disney Freaks"Musa said as as said people glared at her

"Musa two of them are my girlfriends"Kendall said as Mal and Evie came up as he puts his arm on their shoulder "This is Mal and Evie my girlfriends and their parents Maleficent and The Evil Queen"

"Wait you mean we are in Descendants dimension"Musa asked as Kendall nodded

"This are Jay and Carlos,Their parents Jafar and Cruela De Vile"Kendall said as Musa blushed as she waved at Jay before Maleficent stepped forward

"Now I just got a call from Auradon and they need a sixed student"Maleficent said as they talked as they got Musa clothes and was ready for the next day. They explained the plan as Musa was listening

"So the plan is that we grabbed the wand and release the barrier"Musa asked as they nods "Seems simple enough"

( **Next Day)**

"You know if you said we have to go to school I would said no"Musa said as she wore burnt pink jeans with a black leather jacket. She also wore black and crimson sneakers. Her jacket had Shadow MC in the back

"Stop complaining"Kendall said as he wore a black shirt,silver jeans and a Black and Red Adidas Superstars. He also has a black duster which reach his knees as Shadow X was on the back in red and silver

"Yeah but its school"Musa complained as she picks up her bags with her clothes and her sling bag as she left

"Yeah but its worth it"Kendall said as he grabbed his bags and left

 **(Outside)**

Jay went to the front as he used his hat as he stole the front as Carlos was pushed in as his bag was put in the trunk. Evie came out as she handed her bag to the chauffeur as he outs it in the back as Mal tosses her in.

"Where are they"Mal asked as she was sitting beside Evie as Mal was getting restless

Kendall and Musa puts their bag in the trunk as they entered the car as Kendall crapped a lollipop as the teens began to grab some candy as Mal was messing with a remote the car was moving as they neared the bridge as the fold lowered as they saw the front window

"Oh God please don't kill them"Musa said

"This was all a set up"Carlos said as they screamed then a bridge appeared as they drove through Auradon

"Excuse me sir did this remote made this bridge appear"Mal asked

"No this one does"The chauffer said as he held up a remote and pressed a button "This one does this"

The cover then came up as Mal then pouted as she kept as Kendall snickered then Mal made his head hit the roof.

"Ouch"Kendall said before Mal kissed him

"Better"Mal asked as Kendall nodded as they approach Auradon

 **(Auradon)**

The Limo stopped as they stepped out as Ben came up

"Welcome to Auradon Prep"Ben said before they broke out into a song which made Kendall and Musa sleep through when it ended Mal and Jay pushed them as they headbutted as Kendall pulled out a bow as Musa pulled out a crossbow.

"Alright who wants some"Kendall asked before blinking as they put the weapons away "Sorry force of a habit"

"Its quite alright why don't we start with a tour"Ben said as they entered the building as Kendall felt a huge amount of energy but ignored him

 **End**

 **Dragonic:Alright the chapter is done (Screaming) Shut up (Musa with her wrists cuuffed around the pole)**

 **Musa:Okay how bout you untie my hands and we call a truce till the end of the story**

 **Dragonic:Deal (Uncuffs Musa hand) Now please welcome Mal,Evie,Jay and Carlos (Said Four came out)**

 **Mal:Alright guys we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Jay:Follow**

 **Carlos:Favorite**

 **Evie:Review**

 **Musa:And See You**

 **All:Next Time**


End file.
